


Just For the Record, I Could've Handled It Myself!

by Fablivious



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: Just a silly fic, M/M, No Angst, Promise, This ship was too cute, dont judge me, feedback is very appreciated, i love these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablivious/pseuds/Fablivious
Summary: It has been four weeks since Yakko moved in with his boyfriend, Max Goof.
Relationships: Max Goof/Yakko Warner, Yakko Warner/Max Goof
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Just For the Record, I Could've Handled It Myself!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my self-indulgent fic!

It had been four weeks. 

Four weeks since Yakko had moved into his new place with him. Max had been nervous to ask him, which shouldn’t have been the case because they had talked about moving in together before. Yakko, of course, accepted his offer. Things went smoothly for those four weeks. 

Everything was perfect. Maybe too perfect. 

Maybe that's he wasn't surprised when he opened the apartment door and found the mess that was behind it. In retrospect, maybe he should've felt some form of astonishment. He got a good look at the scene in front of him. 

The couch had a huge scratch in the middle of it. The foam and springs were sticking out. 

_ That's fine, I figured we needed a new couch anyway. _

The lamp was knocked over. 

_ I'm sure it still works. _

There were pieces of shattered glass everywhere. 

_ We're gonna have to clean that up quickly. _

The TV was barely hanging onto the wall, and there were huge cracks on it. Max winced. 

_ This is fine, it was about time we got a new one. _

All of their photo frames were knocked over. 

_ I really hope none of those are broken... _

All of their potted plants were on the floor, the soil was spread all over the white carpet.

_ Nothing the vacuum can't fix. _

And in the middle of it all, was the one and only Yakko Warner. He was standing on the coffee table with a broom in his hand. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. In a different situation, Max would have laughed and taken a picture. Instead, they both stared at each other and let the silence stretch in between them.

Max was vaguely aware that Yakkos' legs were shaking. He waited for an explanation but was met with silence instead. This was extremely uncharacteristic of him. Not liking the quiet between them, Max cleared his throat.

"So..." Max began. Yakko held onto the broom even tighter. Max wanted to ask him why their living room was a mess. He wanted to ask him how they were gonna pay for all the damage. Instead, he asked;

"You wanna explain why you're standing on our coffee table?" Max looked at the table, it was still in one piece. Max wasn't surprised, Yakko didn't weigh much. Max expected a joke, some witty remark, or Yakko's shit-eating grin. 

Instead, Yakko scowled. He looked offended, as if him standing on a coffee table was an everyday occurrence and totally not out of the ordinary. Which in hindsight, it really wasn't. Yakko gave out an indignant huff.

"This is my home, too!" He exclaimed. "I can stand wherever I damn please!" Max stared at him. Yakko stared back. The realization hit Max like a truck.

"Where's the spider?" he asked. Yakko resumed his scared position. He gripped the broom even tighter as if he'd fall if he didn't hold on.

"It's in the kitchen, " Yakko whispered shakily. Max headed for the kitchen, still not surprised to see the even bigger mess that was in the kitchen. The spider was chilling on the counter, seemingly satisfied he frightened Yakko. Max grabbed a napkin, grabbed the spider, and threw it out the window. 

The spider had a life too, Max didn't have the heart to kill it. He went back into the living room where he found Yakko still shaking. 

"Is it gone?" he whispered. If it wasn't so quiet, Max wouldn't have heard him. He nodded. Max expected Yakko to jump in his arms and sing praises. Instead, Yakko puffed out his chest and crossed his arms.

"Good riddance!" He said as he hopped down from the coffee table. He looked up at Max and shoved a finger into his chest.

"Just for the record, I could've handled it myself!" He said. Confidence was dripping from his sentence.

The only thing Max could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
